Mario's Baseball League
---- Mario's Baseball League (also known as マリオのスーパースターベースボールリーグ Mario's Superstar Baseball League in Japan) is a Super Mario series title for the Wii U, set for a Winter 2016 release as the third Mario Baseball title, succeeding Mario Super Sluggers. The third title changes the idea of the past two with a "League", where you can choose a captain at the beginning of the game (which can be changed anytime) and recruit players to play on your team, as you fight other players online (or locally) to increase your rank. Also added to the game is more customization, a new story mode, and more. Making Your Team Online Rankings As you win exhibition or tournament matches online, you can gain points to boost your online ranking; as such, losing matches can cause you to lose points. You start out with a BR (Baseball Rating) of 1000, which increases or decreases depending on matches won or loss. A specific BR will merit a new rank and prize money. *'Win Exhibition': +5 *'Lose Exhibition': -5 *'Win Tournament Round': +10 *'Win Tournament Finals': +35 *'Lose Tournament': -15 Note that, upon reaching a rank, you cannot go down a rank no matter how many BR points you lose, as you can only increase your ranking once you have it. Gameplay Game Modes Tournament Exhibition Round Local Round Practice Minigame Stadium List of Regular Minigames Toy Field Gallery Playable Characters Captains At the beginning of the game there is a group of 12 captains available for picking, as well as an optional 13th choice to pick your Mii as the captain. You can also unlock 2 additional captains through completing the story. The captain can be changed at any time. Team Members There's a total of ?? Team Member choices at the beginning of the game that can be chosen to play on your team. There are also ?? members that can be unlocked through certain in-game or story methods. Each Team Member has a specific amount of chemistry with each captain: one with positive chemistry, one with negative, and the other teams as neutral. Guest Characters These characters have other functions as NPCs in the game. Stadiums There's a total of 24 stadiums in-game where you can play baseball online or locally; 12 are playable by default, while 6 have specific methods that are required to complete in order to unlock them, and 6 can be obtained through methods at the Dugout Shop. Items One thing that returns from the previous title; you can choose to turn on or off items in-game so you can mess with the opposing team or give boosts to your teammates, where you can use the Wii Remote/GamePad to aim at players. Items activate depending on the player at bat and the player up next's chemistry; positive chemistry is 100%, negative chemistry is 0%, and neutral chemistry is a random 30%-70% chance. There are 15 items in-game; 10 are usable by default, while 5 can be unlocked in the shop. Dugout Shop You can use League Coins to buy customization-based clothes, balls, bats, badges, and new stadium items and items, as well as boosts and upgrades for the Story Mode. Alternate Costumes Mii Clothes Bats Balls Badges Stadiums Items Story Mode Boosts Miscellaneous DLC Trivia *The logo and name was credit to the incredibly talented ! Thanks so much Sam! Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Sports Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2016 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games